Chloe Price (Prequel)
This article is about Chloe Price in the prequel Before the Storm. For the original Chloe from Life is Strange, see here: Chloe Price 'Chloe Price '(born March 11, 1994) is the playable protagonist of Life is Strange: Before the Storm, the prequel to the events of the original game, Life is Strange: Season 1. She was the best friend of Maxine Caulfield until the latter moved to Seattle following the death of Chloe's father. Being left alone in a time where Chloe needed her the most, Chloe drifted into the punk scene in which she met Rachel Amber. The two grew very close and are dreaming of leaving Arcadia Bay together. Personality Chloe is fierce, fearless, and sharp-tongued. Chloe tries to act cool and tough, but is actually quite insecure about herself. Appearance The prequel explores how Chloe developed the punkish style that we know from Life is Strange: Season 1. In the pre-released footage of Before the Storm, Chloe appears to have a 'skater girl' aesthetic with her clothing consisting of T-shirts and jeans. She has dark blonde hair, similar to her Alternative Timeline appearance in Life is Strange: Season 1. There are no tattoos present or dyed hair. Her jewelry appears to be more understated, and there are bangles on her right wrist that are similar to the style of bangle that Max wears in the first game. On the evening Chloe attends a rock gig, she is dressed in clothing that appears more "Alt-Rock". It has been hinted that the origin of Chloe's distinctive blue hair may be addressed in Before the Storm.Hinted at by Chris Floyd, Co-Game Director at Deck Nine Games during a live Reddit AMA on August 10, 2017: "As far as blue hair... Could we tell the story of Chloe's past and not address her most distinctive physical feature? Play the game and see!" Autobiography The following is what Chloe wrote about herself in her journal: My name is Chloe Price, but you can call me I am an inmate at Blackwell Academy, currently serving a four year sentence for crimes against maternity. That would be my Mom, Joyce, who seems endlessly disappointed in me. Which, I get it. I'm no one's image of a perfect daughter. Or student. Or anything, really. But who the fuck wants to be perfect? I'm surrounded all day by so called "perfection" and it sucks ass. Other things that suck: Mom's new drill sergeant boyfriend David, how hard it is to buy weed around here, having no friends, hypocrites, country music, people who say "chillax", Dad being dead. It's been two years since he died in a car crash, and I still think about him all the time. I've even been having this weirdly lifelike dreams. Sometimes I think he's trying to tell me something. Other times I remember that he's feeding worms in a ditch right now and anything else is just a fairy tale to make myself feel better. At least I have two weapons to help me survive this shitberg town: the pen I use to tage any and everything I want, and my shining personality. If I work at it, maybe I can leave this place just a little less perfect than when I found it. Episode One - "Awake" Chloe sneaks out of her house past curfew to visit a sawmill that has been repurposed into a punk club. She hands a fake ID to the bouncer, but he knows she is underage and casually throws the fake ID onto the ground, refusing to let her inside. Chloe enters a backtalk challenge. She asks the bouncer if he remembers what it was like to be a teenager, fervently stating that she just wants to see the band. The bouncer snarkily asks if it is past her bedtime. To successfully insult him, Chloe will either state that she has no bedtime or reflect the bouncer's question back at him, asking about his bedtime. The two will continue to trade insults, and if Chloe wins, the bouncer will ask if she really thinks she can take him, even if he had a knife or a gun. Chloe replies with "You could have a flamethrower, an army of robot ninjas, and a motherfucking dragon on a leash in there, and I'd still kick your ass." The bouncer gives up and lets her in, realizing that she can take care of herself (as one of the reasons he wouldn't let her in is because he was afraid she would be unprotected in the club). Chloe enters the club. Relationships Family William Price (father) - Chloe was very close with her father and extremely hurt by his death. She began acting out, skipping school, and engaging in other illicit activities as a way of dealing with her pain. She says that William was the perfect father, who was always fun to be around and never angry, who treated her like an equal, who constantly worked to make life better for her and her mother, who could always make Chloe laugh even when she was acting mean, that he sang in the shower, and hated hypocrisy. Chloe says the BBQ grill he often used lies untouched in their backyard, because the thought of either throwing it away or using it are so painful that it's easier for Joyce and Chloe to pretend they don't notice it. Joyce Price (mother) - Chloe cares about her mother, but her behavior causes tension between the two. Joyce constantly berates Chloe for smoking weed, skipping school, staying out past curfew, attending rock shows, and disrespecting her and David. Chloe feels Joyce is being unfair and that the things she does are not a big deal. Chloe misses when Joyce used to "actually be cool" when William was alive. Friends Rachel Amber - Eliot Hampden - Chloe describes Eliot as "pretty not terrible" (for a Blackwell student). She says that although he sometimes hangs out with "douchers" he's mostly a lone wolf like her. Chloe says she doesn't always know where's he's coming from; she feels that they don't have much in common anymore and when they talk she feels like he's studying her. Steph Gingrich - Chloe says that Steph is either the "coolest or nerdiest person in all of Blackwell", maybe both. She sometimes buys bootleg CDs from Steph. In Episode 1, she has the option to play a Dungeons & Dragons-esque game with her. Mikey North - Chloe doesn't know Mikey very well, but she describes him as "one of the few genuinely nice" people attending Blackwell. Enemies David Madsen - According to herself, Chloe "hates David with every fiber of her being". She feels that she is taking over her house and ruining her life. She is constantly disrespectful and insulting to him, and takes every chance she gets to express her "concerns" with David to her mother, Joyce, who futilely attempts to help the two get along. Drew North- Chloe finds Drew to be a "jock so dumb that he makes jocks look bad" and, steps up to Drew, will uninhibitedly insult him. Romantic Rachel Amber - Chloe describe Rachel as a girl you wouldn't expect. She's not like any type. She is the most surprising person you will ever meet. Chloe didn't say this because Rachel saved her life chloe said this because of how Rachel just gives this feeling that she gives off. Like anything is possible when your with her. Eliot Hampden - Chloe and Eliot slept together a few times after her father's death, but there "wasn't really much to it". Chloe says she was just bored or lonely. Eliot constantly asks to spend time together, but Chloe is unsure if he wants to be friends or "just get in her pants". She says that though she should be flattered either way, she doesn't really care. Spirit Animal and Symbolism Spirit Animal In Before the Storm, it is heavily implied that Chloe's spirit animal is a raven, as it appears on one of her outfits, and is seen many times throughout Episode 1, the loading image is a raven flapping its wings, and there is a raven image on the side of the screen when the game is paused. At the overlook, there is a totem pole with a raven on it. The plaque in front of it says "The raven stands for transformation. Its grinning face betrays its trickster spirit. The raven has many ancient stories among the Salishan and other native peoples. Some say the raven helped create the first man. The raven is to be respected, never trusted." Memorable Quotes Trivia * During the Two Truths and a Lie game in Episode 1, Chloe implies one of her classmates in 5th grade was named Stephanie Kowalski. * Before the Storm - The origin of Chloe's legendary "Hella" will be addressed in Before the Storm. * There is a poster in Victoria's dorm room in Life is Strange: Episode 1: "Chrysalis" that is remarkably similar in theme to Chloe's T-shirt in Before the Storm (paint trails dripping from the birds). It is unknown at this time what this means, if anything. * A nice little detail in Before the Storm is that Chloe keeps her ashtray in the same place, and it's the same ashtray from Life is Strange: Season 1. The way she puts it back in Before the Storm is the same way she rolls over to it in LiS. * Chloe has the same wallet that we saw on her desk in Life is Strange: Episode 4: Dark Room. She is also smoking the same brand of cigarettes that we saw from the pack she produces in the diner in Life is Strange: Episode 2: Out of Time.As seen at 0:30 in this Before the Storm 'Deluxe Edition Trailer': https://youtu.be/JbFBVFL7sq8 * In the Deluxe Edition of the game, Chloe has the option to wear a black and pink punk version of the cream and white Jane Doe shirt that Max is first seen wearing during Episode 1 of Life is Strange. Gallery Life is strange before the storm-3.png Life-is-strange-before-the-storm-360x203.jpg Lifeisstrangeprequel-770x300 c.jpg Chloeandrachel.jpg Life-strange-before-storm.jpg References Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students